Cardiovascular and renal complications, including atherosclerosis and lipid abnormalities, diabetic cardiomyopathy stroke and renal disease, comprise the major morbidity and mortality in diabetes. The complications of diabetes mellitus in mice appear to be largely the same as in man. The purpose of the Vascular Pathophysiology Core is to provide rapid, comprehensive and accurate screening for cardiovascular and renal complications and consequences of diabetes in the mouse, modeled after and directly translatable to the methods used to assess patients with diabetes mellitus. Capabilities include assessment of 1) Cardiac morphology and function; 2) Vascular regulation including resting measurement of blood pressure and response to vasomotor perturbations; 3) Exercise capacity and metabolic function; 4) Comprehensive of renal function; 5) Microvascular function including fluorescein angiography; and 6) Circulating markers of cardiovascular disease including electrolytes, indices of renal function, glycosylated hemoglobin, and serum lipids. The repertoire of approaches proposed allow thorough investigation of the presence, correlation, and modification or amelioration of cardiovascular disease associated with specific genetic manipulations in the mouse.